


【冢不二】醉酒（下）H

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 7





	【冢不二】醉酒（下）H

手冢现在很激动，酒精燃烧着他残存的理智，感性如火山爆发。  
多年来一直隐忍的感情，同住以后，变的更加地难以忍耐。有时因为不二一个无意的动作而起了反应，手冢还得躲进自己的房间，想着那个一房之隔的人儿自我解决。  
最尴尬的一次是，他不小心低吼出不二的名字，似乎有些大声，过没多久不二就敲他的房门询问他是否可以进来讨论事情，当下手冢也找不太到原因拒绝，就允许了。手冢见不二的脸色有点尴尬，好像被什么困扰着，不安地想方才的声音是不是被不二听见了。  
手冢还就这么战战兢兢地过了几天的生活，生怕不二说希望他搬出去，毕竟室友在自慰的时候喊他的名字，这代表什么再清楚不过了。但不二之后如常待他，手冢也只能将疑惑闷在心里，总不能明白的去问不二吧，他生怕一问之后，两人连做朋友的机会都没有了。

手冢满意地看着不二已然抬头的玉茎，这代表着不二此时的激动。  
粉色的分身颤然挺立着，可能是感受到这样的注视，欲望又挺立了几分，不二受不了这样热情的目光、双腿张开好像任人宰割的样子，难为情地扭动着。  
手冢布满茧的手握住了不二的敏感，吻落在精瘦的腹部，不二惊呼出声：「等等，手冢…别……」

手冢不理他，包裹着不二分身的手开始上下摩擦起来，粗糙的手心摩擦着柱身，拇指用力地搓揉着敏感的顶端。  
不二哪里有这样被对待过，他一向寡欲，从没对任何人有过欲望，连自慰都很少有。身体像鱼般的弹起，又被手冢压制住。  
不二克制不住地呻吟：「嗯啊……停…停下…别阿……唔恩…」也许是因为激动，整个白皙的身体染上浅浅的粉色。

「不二…你都湿了呢……」手冢的手没有停下来，他感觉到不二分身的顶端不断冒出透明晶莹的液体，让他摩擦的动作更为顺利，另一只手不时拨弄底下的囊袋。  
不二受不了手冢这样调情的言语，却也没心力去阻止，只能放声的呻吟，那呻吟甚至带了点泣音：「不…不要了……呜…不要…停…」不断从下身传来的酥麻感让不二连晃脑清醒自己的力气都没有，嘴角有着因不断呻吟来不及吞咽的口水。  
「不要停吗？」手冢刻意曲解不二的话，拇指搓揉的更用力，惹来不二更多的呻吟。  
手冢看见不二的媚态，漂亮的凤眼瞇起，好像在打着什么主意，他想看见不二更多情难自己的样子。  
于是他低下身，含住不二的分身。

不二一惊，挣扎的更加厉害，脚惊的要抬起却被手冢抓住，只能惊叫：「不…手冢…嗯啊……不行…」  
手冢闻言含的更深入，小心地收着牙齿，以免咬到带来痛楚，舌头来回舐舔着，颗粒的表面碰上表皮时有着更大的快感，舌尖时不时地划过马眼，引来不二阵阵颤抖，一般而言那是男人最敏感的地方。手冢偶尔收缩口腔，微微用力，带点吸吮的动作，修长的手指不时拨弄底下的囊袋，带来更大更多的快感。  
不二：「呜…你…阿…放…开……」被温热的口腔含着玉茎，没有办法吐出更多的言语，只能噎呜，身体抖动的更加厉害。不二不得不承认，手冢的技巧真的很好，甚至比他更为了解他的身体，他的敏感处。  
不二酥软地躺在床上，想要抗拒手冢却又推不开，任人宰割的模样让他既羞耻却又愤怒自己，快感自下身不断地传来。手冢见状只是更加努力的取悦他。  
不二颤抖着，脑中的射精感越来越强烈，他只能以带有哭泣般的低吟说：「阿……快…放开……恩……」雪白的脸颊染上苹果的潮红，冰蓝色的眼眸乘着欲望的泪水，连弯长的睫毛都挂着泪珠。  
手冢知道不二快要射了，嘴离开了不二的分身，左手再次覆上用力地摩擦揉搓，不二低叫一声，射在手冢的手掌。

不二看着手冢的手掌、手指全都沾上自己浓稠的精液，感到十分的羞愤又难为情，虽然他平时很少自己解决，怎么在手冢手下就那么激动……脸上的红晕更红了，连耳朵都红了起来。  
「周助……」不二来不及反应手冢改变了称呼，手冢就附到不二的耳边说道：「你射了好多……」说罢将泛红的耳框含入嘴里。  
不二想要瞪他，平时面冷沉稳的人，喝醉以后怎么就变成这样？却感觉到手冢将沾着精液的手滑入后方，就着精液作为润滑，探进了后穴。  
「唔……不要……」不二因为不适而低呜着，身体也有些紧绷。不二对于两个男人之间的性事并不是一无所知，因为长相中性的关系，不二时不时地会受到一些男性的骚扰，从一些露骨的玩笑不二也能得知一二。不过，那些开玩笑的人最后都被手冢暗地加倍报复回来，不二对此却一无所知。  
手冢不满不二的拒绝，再一次地吻上不二，狂烈而令人窒息的一个吻。手指感受到不二的紧绷，缓慢而有耐心地开拓着，干涩的穴口排斥异物的进入。手冢修长的手指最初在穴口缓慢地画圆，而后慢慢深入，来回搅动着。

「唔……」被人吻着无法出声又无法挣脱，不二只能被动地放松身体，脑中的缺氧让他有些瘫软。  
手冢感觉到对方似乎比较放松了，才又伸入第二根手指，并放开不二已然红肿的唇，不二喘息：「呼…呼……」  
手冢时不时弯曲手指，指腹摩擦内壁，就在画过某一块时，不二发出了一声短促的呻吟：「嗯啊………」，身子抖了机灵，不断颤抖，似乎比方才要更厉害。  
「是这里吗……」手冢的食指指腹刻意不断重重画过那里，肉穴不断地收缩着。  
酥爽的快感不断从脊椎传上来，不二止不住地呻吟：「阿…阿…那里……不要……」不二没有想过，光是刺激后面就能有如此大的快感，他甚至能感觉到前面的分身又再一次挺起。听到自己的呻吟又感到不好意思，想把脸埋进枕头，却被手冢拉起。  
手冢探入更多的手指，将原本的精液推入作为润滑，随着手冢手指的进出，发出噗滋噗滋的声音，让不二更加羞愤。  
手冢眼见扩张得差不多了，手指的进出已经变得顺畅，划过敏感点时，肉穴就会咬的更紧。

手冢将手指抽出，半解的裤子早在压制不二的挣扎时已脱下，左手脱下底裤，露出早已举起的肉棒。  
不二自然知道他要做什么，只能做垂死挣扎：「不……手冢……不可以……」  
手冢压好不二，挺身一个挺进。  
内壁被一点一点的撑开，引来不二不适的低吟：「呜…痛……好痛……」，虽然已经手指扩张过，但是毕竟是比手指还要长且粗上许多的东西，脸色从方才的红润转为苍白。  
手冢感受到自己的阴茎被紧紧咬着，内壁像是一张张的小嘴不断吸吮着，满足的叹息，差一点没忍住就要开始抽送。但是他仍然耐心等待不二的适应，低头在不二精致的锁骨制造吻痕，再一次的吻上胸前的乳首吸吮，手覆上不二的分身仔细地摩擦。  
胸前、分身传来的快感令不二渐渐地放松、适应，身体也不再崩的那么紧，开始有一些细小的呻吟：「恩……」  
手冢感觉到了，将不二的细长的双腿环上自己精壮的腰，开始浅浅地抽送，缓缓地抽出分身，又轻轻地插入。  
这个姿势让不二难为情，略向后退想要逃离掌握，却因分身滑过内壁而闷哼：「嗯啊……」  
手冢微微一笑，扣住不二纤细的腰身，再次的挺入。  
当他滑过内壁的某个突起时，不二惊叫出声：「阿…恩……那里别……」  
手冢见红晕再次染上不二的脸颊，怜惜地在不二的脸上落下许多吻，饱满的额头、弯长的睫毛、小巧的鼻尖、红润的脸颊、精致的下巴，轻喃：「周助……我喜欢你……」嘴里是温柔的语气，下半身的动作却逐渐加快。

手冢用力地挺进，龟头大力地撞上不二的敏感点，惹来不二的呻吟。  
「阿阿…恩…哈……」不二的嗓子甚至已经因为不断的呻吟，而有些哑，却仍是十分的诱人。  
手冢扣着不二的腰，刻意在每一次的顶入时，都大力地顶上那一点，不同于前面、酥麻的快感不断自脊椎传来，好似要淹没不二，就连脑后方都能感受到快感似的，脚趾也因为快感而蜷曲着。  
「恩…呜……阿…太多…了……」呻吟之中只能讲出几句破碎的词，还带着泣音，冰蓝色眼眸再度盈着泪，眼眸因为泪水的湿润变的诱人，泪水随着脸颊滑落栗色发丝，栗色柔软的发丝汗湿凌乱，太多的快感令不二有些承受不住，呻吟自红肿的唇流出。  
从未见过不二如此媚态。  
手冢无法控制自己，凭着本能的欲望狠狠地索求不二，内心有一股充实感，这些年渴慕的人就在自己身下环着自己放声呻吟，愿望成真的快乐在心底涌现。

手冢无法抑制地抽送越来越快，深入浅出，每一下都精准的顶到那一点。  
不二早已经停止反抗，只能无意识地随着手冢的动作呻吟：「恩哈……阿……太…快…太快…了……」  
手冢下半身的动作越来越凶猛，两人的快感堆积的越来越多。  
手冢吻上不二，情不自禁地说着：「周助……我喜欢你……我爱你……」抽送仍持续着。  
像是听到什么关键词，不二瞬间睁大了眼：「手冢…国光……」  
不二脑中白光一闪，不自觉地夹紧后穴，手冢没忍住，温热的精液射进了后穴之中。不二受到刺激，射在手冢的腹部。

他竟然只靠后面就高潮了……这是不二在晕去前最后的想法。

END


End file.
